Jeans baby
by XxWatchxMexDiexX
Summary: Logan never knew that his little love afair with Jean what going to end up being more then he exspected.


Logan was sleeping at the mutant school that once professor Xavier founded; sleeping in his bed around the room lay clothes scatter on the floor on the windows was the dew from air from the cold outside. While in the middle of a nightmare he was tossing and turning in the bed sweat glistens over his face from the faint light coming from outside making his face appear like ice. When in a faint distance there was a small scream from another room probably 4 halls away from his. He jolted up waking up in scare from the noise because of his highly evolved senses, sprang up from his bed on the floor ever so gracefully. Looking around in high alert sniffing the air he moves fast towards the door and opens it with caution looking around he expected to say something out of the ordinary but so nothing but the many high windows and antique furniture in the mansion alone. Sniffing the air once more and hearing arfully he turns to the left and walks slowly to the end of the corridor and puts his back up against the wall adjacent to the other corridor and swiftly turns around to face it. When turning he saw all of the other children standing around that what looks like a small radio-active egg. Walking fast up the hall towards the other students. "Are you guys all right?'. He ask with curiosity at the egg below him "yea" they all said with no enthusiasm what so ever. "What is that thing?" said Logan bending down to examine the egg below, glowing with a greenish tone. "It came down from the ceiling materialization in thin air" said a mutant called Kitty who can walk through walls. "Did anybody else hear it?" said Logan still looking at the egg. "I'm not sure, Should I go wake storm and the others?" she said also looking at the egg. "Yea you better go and becarefull keep your eyes open---"but Logan got interrupted from the groan coming inside the egg at which he stepped back fast with surprise. The egg started to tremble and vibrate moving toward some other students ahead of it. "Guys come over here get away from it!" he said gesturing toward the to come closer to him with his hand. The students move toward him screaming slightly and running when the egg started oozing a kind of clear liquid and cracking slightly. The liquid was squirting everywhere getting on some of the students cloths and burning holes in them. Screaming some of them, "OK everybody go behind me in this hallway!" Running all the students obeyed and ran to the other hallway beckoning behind Logan who was still watching the egg from around the corner of the other corridor. The egg was now eliminating from the crack that it had sustained at what looked like a small baby rose from within it curled up holding its legs with its arms. The child seemed to be glowing with white light and dripping the liquid from within the egg. Then with no warning it awoke, Logan could see its eyes which looks like aliens from its face. Meanwhile Storm, and the other where behind the egg looking at it with great shock and fright. "Move back! Move back from it!" Logan said shouting at them from the other hall. As they moved back there was a scream from the the child the issued that it started growing into a full bodied little man. Still in mid-air he grew hair the same color but slightly darker the Jean's hair color and green eyes. He no lowered himself from the air to the ground and the white light had vanished and he looked perfectly normal. But then as Storm tried to move toward him she had felt I jolt in her body as through rising from the floor screaming as she was in mid-air and moving toward the boy. He his head turned toward her and said "Who are you? Where am I, Who am I?" he said with a slight sadness from his voice. Storm had said nothing but in a kind of shock that words could come from her mouth. She sprang backwards with a full blast and slammed on the floor sliding back toward the wall hitting her head on the wall. Then Logan also felt him rise from the ground and forwarding over toward the boy. Face to face to boy asked "Daddy?" Instantly Logan was in a kind of slide of his memories of being in that lab and going through all those experiments and what not. Then awoke still in mid-air staring at the boy he said "Your Logan, you're good." And then with out thinking Logan had seen something very familiar looking about this boy. He looked at all his feature and came to the conclusion he looked very alike with gene and himself and again without thinking Logan ask this question "Yes I am Logan but my question is who are you" the boy look forward then looked back at Logan with a smile on his face and said "I am from my mother and from you" Logan in a state of unbearable shock and confusion he asked "And who is your mother?" he said sadly almost in tears knowing what he was going to say next "My mother is Jean."


End file.
